vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo
thumb|292px|Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo Ilustrado por BUZZ Rondo of the Sun and Moon(太陽と月のロンド-- / Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo / ''Rondo del Sol y la Luna) Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En esta cancion, Miku y Luka están enamoradas la una de la otra, pero su destino está marcado con la muerte. Como el Sol y la Luna son opuestos, así se consideran ellas, pero aun así intentan demostrar su amor. '''Intérpretes': Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka Música y Letra: PolyphonicBranch Ilustración: BUZZ *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por Anime Lyrics *Traducción al Español por masterXloli Kanji= 廻る　廻る　二人の運命は 朱と蒼の炎　交ざり合うの 見つめ合うのは魅かれ合っているからでしょう あなたの背中に決して消えない傷跡を残したい 一人泣いていたの この手を汚しても手に入れたい 落ちる　堕ちる　二人の運命は 殺したいほど愛しい　あなたの横顔 燃える　燃える　私の衝動を あなたの冷たい唇でふさいで 私の心もっと　傷つけて強く 憎しみがもっと　生まれるように そうすればきっと　一生忘れない 生まれ変わっても巡り逢えるの 堕落の味を知ってしまえば　もう戻れない まるで交わした刃喉に突きつけ合うように 後ろから抱いてもいい？　（後ろから抱いてほしい） あなたの弱さを感じたいの　（私の弱さ感じてほしい） 死ねる　死ねる　あなたのために 私の命もらってください　全て 消える　消える　私の炎は 突きつけられた銃ですら愛しい 神様お願いよ　他には要らない 温もりをもっと　凍えそうよ 抱きしめてもっと　突き刺さるように 朱と蒼の炎　紡ぎ逢っていく あなたが喜ぶなら…罪さえ背負うわ 廻る　廻る　二人の運命は 咲いた華は　散り逝く定めだから 燃えて　消えた　過去なんて要らない ただここで今　感じていたいの きつく絞めてよもっと　息が出来ないほど そうすればきっと　忘れられない 太陽と月が魅かれあうように 生まれ変わっても　巡り逢えるの |-| Romaji= Mawaru mawaru futari no unmei wa Aka to ao no honoo mazariau no Miku Mitsumeau noha hikareatte irukaradeshou Anatano senaka ni kesshite kie nai kizuato wo nokoshita i Hitori naiteita no Kono te wo yogoshite mo teniiretai Ochiru ochiru futari no unmei wa Koroshitai hodo itoshii anata no yokogao Luka Moeru moeru watashi no shoudou wo Anatano tsumetai kuchibiru de fusaide Watashi no kokoro motto kizutsu kete tsuyoku Nikushimi ga motto umareru youni Sousureba kitto isshou wasurenai Umare kawatte mo meguriaeru no Daraku no aji wo shitte shimaeba mou modore nai Marude kawashita yaiba nodo ni tsuki tsuke au youni Miku Ushiro kara daite hoshii Luka Ushiro kara dai temoii? Miku Watashi no yowasa kanji tehoshii Luka Anatano yowasa wo kanji taino Miku Shine ru shine ru anatanotameni Watashi no inochi morattekudasai subete Kie ru kie ru watashi no honoo ha Tsuki tsukerareta juu desura itoshii Miku Kamisama o negai yo hokani ha ira nai Atatamo riwomotto kogoe souyo Daki shimetemotto tsuki sasa ruyouni Aka to ao no honoo tsumugi atte iku Luka Anataga yorokobu nara ... tsumi sae seou wa Miku Mawaru mawaru futari no unmei ha Sai ta hana ha chiri iku sadame dakara Luka Moe te kie ta kako nante ira nai Tadakokode ima kanji teitaino Miku Kitsuku shime teyomotto iki ga dekina ihodo Sousurebakitto wasure rarenai & Luka Taiyou to gatsu ga hika reauyouni Umare kawa ttemo meguri ae runo |-| Español= Gira y gira el destino de las dos La mezcla de la llama escarlata y azul Contemplándonos la una a la otra con un encanto que nos atrae Quiero dejar una cicatriz en tu espalda que nunca desaparezca después de haber llorado sola incluso si ensucio esta mano yo quiero que seas mía cae y se degenera nuestro destino amando de tal manera que quiero destruir tu silueta quemando, quemando mi ímpetu pero es bloqueado por tus fríos labios Lastimando a mi corazón, fuertemente por lo que mi odio nace si lo hace seguramente, nunca en la vida lo olvidare incluso si renacemos, seremos capaces de reunirnos de nuevo si aprendes el sabor de la depravación, ya no podrás volver rotundamente intercambiando cuchillas, tratando de clavarlas en la garganta de la otra ¿Puedo abrazarte por detrás? quiero sentir tu debilidad Moriría, moriría por tu bien Por favor recibe mi vida, toda para ti Desaparece, desaparece mi llama incluso el disparo de un arma es amado Dios por favor, no necesito nada mas el calor parece enfriarse cada vez mas abrázame más fuerte, como si quisieras partirme las llamas escarlata y azul se van entrelazando si pudiera hacerte un favor... yo seré quien cargue con la culpa gira y gira el destino de las dos por qué las flores del destino florecen, caen y mueren un pasado que se quema y desaparece es innecesario justo aquí y ahora, quiero sentirlo estrangúlame mas fuerte al punto en donde no pueda respirar si lo haces, definitivamente no seré capaz de olvidarte el sol y la luna son atraídos el uno al otro incluso si renacemos, seremos capaces de reunirnos de nuevo Galería Vocaloid.600.965774.jpg|Imagen del Álbum, por Buzz. Taiyou.to.Tsuki.no.Rondo.full.908469.jpg|Imagen del Álbum, por Buzz Vocaloid.600.965778.jpg|Contraportada del Álbum, por Buzz. Taiyou.to.Tsuki.no.Rondo.600.116682.jpg|Imagen del Álbum, por Buzz. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama